baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alora
Alora jest niziołkiem, złodziejką uprawiającą swój fach z czystej ciekawości co znajduje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Alora pochodzi z Iriaebor, ale obecnie zamieszkuje Wrota Baldura. Osobowość Alora jest delikatna, niesamowicie miła i sympatyczna. Zaraża radością każdego w polu widzenia. Chce uszczęśliwić jak najwięcej ludzi, co jej samej daje niebywałą satysfakcję. Pomimo sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła zawsze potrafi znaleźć w sobie odwagę i nie traci tej cząstki, która czyni ją szczęśliwą. Baldur's Gate Można ją spotkać dopiero we Wrotach Baldura jeżeli nocą wybierzesz się do Komnaty Cudów i przeprowadzając odpowiednio rozmowę można ją przyłączyć do drużyny, jednak może to skutkować pojawieniem się strażników. Alora ma w swoim ekwipunku króliczą łapkę, której nie można usunąć, a zajmuje miejsce jednego pierścienia. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Łuki + *Broń strzelecka + *Małe miecze + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Sztylety + *Krótkie łuki + *Styl walki dwoma brońmi Zdolności złodziejskie BG1 *Otwieranie zamków: 80% *Krycie się: 40% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 20% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 80% Zdolności złodziejskie BG1:EE *Otwieranie zamków: 95% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 30% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 100% *Ciche chodzenie: 45% *Krycie się w cieniu: 45% *Wykrycie iluzji: 10% *Zastawianie pułapek: 20% Ekwipunek *Zbroja skórzana ćwiekowana *Sztylet *Królicza Łapka Biografia Zapytana o przeszłość ALORA wyjawiła, że pochodzi z Iriaebor. Była miłym, ruchliwym i niezwykle ciekawskim dzieckiem, sprawiającym liczne kłopoty rodzicom, którzy próbowali ukrócić jej szalony sposób bycia. Zachęcali ją, by cieszyła się domem i ciepłem jego ogniska, jak przystało na niziołka. Alora uznała to za niezwykle ograniczające i wyruszyła w świat. Szybko wpadła w masę kłopotów, trafiając w nieodpowiednie miejsca i wkurzając nie tych ludzi, co trzeba. W końcu trafiła do Wrót Baldura, gdzie odkryła, kim chce zostać - złodziejem. Jej celem nie było jednak bogactwo; po prostu za zamkniętymi drzwiami kryło się zbyt wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Jako skromna osoba łatwo nabierała władze, a jej słodka natura nieraz uratowała ją przed więzienną celą. Relacje * Dynaheir nie przepada za Alorą. Możliwe, że to przez to że Alora lubi Edwina. * Edwin i Alora dogadują się między sobą naprawdę dobrze. Często ze sobą rozmawiają. * Eldoth nie rozmawia z Alorą, wtrąci się jedynie gdy wspomni o muzyce Garricka. * Alora uwielbia muzykę Garricka i jest jego fanką. * Alora nie dogaduje się z Kagainem, mają odmienne gusta. * Kivana drażni gadólstwo Alory, a ona wyzywa go od zrzęd. * Minsc lubi Alorę, choć niepokoi go jej przyjaźć z Edwinem. Jest jednak zżyta z Minscem i Boo. * Montaron uważa Alorę za zbyt zadowoloną z siebie idiotkę. * Nie dogaduje się z Quaylem. * Alora nie lubi Shar-Teel i każe je złagodnieć. * Viconia traktuje Alorę jak popychadło. Alora nie może zrozumieć dlaczego Viconia jest taka chamska w stosunku do niej. * Yeslick lubi towarzystwo Alory. * Alora za wszelką cenę chce rozweselić Xana. Mag jednak ją zbywa. Wygląd Alora jest niska ze względu na rasę-niziołek. Ma krótkie, różowe włosy i czarne oczy. Alora lubi nosić różowe ciuchy. Przy sobie zazwyczaj ma również sporą liczbę sakiewek, w które wsadza pieniądze skradzione innym. Rozgrywka/Gameplay W ekwipunku Alora zawsze ma Króliczą Łapkę, która blokuje jedną miejsce. Alora byłaby naprawdę dobrą złodziejką gdyby nie dwie wady. Niska siła (8) i fakt, że przyłączyć ją można dopiero w rozdziale 5. Wysoka zręczność równa się a nawet przerasta samą Imoen. Zależy jak rozwinięta została. Problem siły zlikwidują rękawice siły ''Ręce Takkoka ''ale na krótką mete to lekka strata. Po założeniu jej paru złodziejskich fatałaszków stanie się nieodzowną częścią dobrej drużyny. Cytaty *"Biedny Edwin! Dopiero się uczył, jak żyć beztrosko." *"Co za wspaniały dzień na przygody! Właściwie każdy dzień jest dobry na przygody!" *"Grzeczniej, proszę. Nikt chyba nie chce, bym nabrała złych manier, prawda?" *"Hej, tam, cześć wam!" *"Jasny gwint! Zawsze miałam kłopoty z tymi zamkami! Są prawdziwym utrapieniem!" *"Jestem taka słodka, że psują mi się od tego zęby…" *"Lubię ten miejski gwar! Tylu tu interesujących ludzi!" *"No to jazda!" *"Och, kogoś trzeba połaskotać! Trzeba kogoś połaskotać! Uśmiech proszę! Juuuż!" *"Ojoj! Jakie milusie, malutkie zwierzątko! A czym jest ten kudłaczek Boo?" *"Ooch, to trochę przerażające, prawda? To znaczy, pewnie bym się bała, gdyby was tu nie było." *"Sama radość, sama radość!" *"Słyszałam, że jeżeli ktoś zbyt długo się nie uśmiecha, to twarz mu kamienieje!" *"To kiedy zamierzamy coś zrobić? Płonę z niecierpliwości… Chodźmy już!" *"To musi być ciężka praca, cały czas tak się wszystkiemu sprzeciwiać!" *"Uwaga wszyscy! Bądźcie teraz mili!" *"Więc jesteś magiem? Znałam kiedyś maga… Był dość nadęty. Ty jesteś inny." *"W zasadzie wszyscy okazują się przyzwoici… kiedy już zdołasz jakoś wygładzić im twarze." Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition en:Alora Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Niziołki Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Komnata Cudów